


Cold Coffee

by spicytozier



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, dont read if u want smut, i know u all love the ugly cliche fluff, ugly cliche fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicytozier/pseuds/spicytozier
Summary: Although Dan would never admit it, he would never feel more comfortable anywhere other than on this couch, with Phil's arm draped around him and the other hand grasped in Dan's own safely.-or-Cliche ugly domestic fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> yo bois enjoy this ugly fluff i know u will thx

The coffee Dan had poured over an hour ago was, undoubtedly, cold at this point. He'd been staring at his laptop screen editing (rather, procrastinating) a video that he'd filmed the previous day. He couldn't help being unproductive, he was just so excited for Phil to get home he found zero inspiration anywhere. Phil was visiting his family up north, and although it was literally for a few days Dan had been living with the man for over five years, he was unaccustomed to being separated from him for longer than a few hours. 

He'd just cut a small bit of footage out when he heard a 'click' and a loud, exaggerated "Honey, I'm home!" from downstairs. He smiled wide and quickly pushed the office chair away from the desk to hurry downstairs and greet his boyfriend. 

"I feel like I should've put balloons and 'welcome home' banners up to greet you," Dan announced, approaching the last step into the living room where Phil was. He heard a giggle from behind the door, where Phil was taking off his jacket. Their eyes met and Dan felt his body physically relax (it was definitely as cliche as it sounded). Phil opened his arms for a hug. 

"I didn't /miss/ you, what?" Dan scoffed. Phil laughed, walking over and enveloping Dan in a warm hug, and Dan honestly never wanted it to end. 

"I missed you too," Phil mumbled, pressing a kiss to Dan's adam's apple. Dan sighed happily, squeezing Phil tight. "Although, I do agree that there should've been some balloons or banners, I feel very underwhelmed right now." Dan let out a breathy laugh, watching as Phil bursted into his signature giggle, doing that cute thing with his tongue that Dan loved. 

"I'll make sure for next time to fully decorate the flat, Phil. Now go get your pyjamas on, we have an episode of Yuri On Ice to watch," Dan said, watching as Phil nodded and retreated to his bedroom. 

Dan headed towards the kitchen to make their tea, smiling to himself as he thought of how /domestic/ they were.

____

 

"Are you crying?" Phil giggled, Dan felt the vibrations as his head was carefully resting on Phil's warm chest.

"What? No- I-" Dan was interrupted as he glanced at Phil and saw his scrutinising gaze, eyes filled with humour. Dan sighed defeatedly. "They're just so- in love! Phil, ugh, I'm invested. I feel like a fangirl," Dan whined, pulling one of Phil's soft hands into his own, looking down and playing with his fingers. Phil laughed, running his free hand through Dan's curly hair.

"Well, you /are/ quite the fangirl, shall I remind you of 2009?" Phil asked jokingly. Dan closed his eyes, using Phil's hand to facepalm, a look of pure pain and regret on his face. Phil giggled at his younger partner, leaning down to give him a small kiss on his temple. They were met with a comfortable silence, Phil resting his head on Dan's and Dan drawing patterns on Phil's skin with his thumb.

"I secretly missed you," Dan mumbled quietly into Phil's chest.

"I knew it," Phil replied heartily.

"Oh, shut up," Dan laughed back, picking up the TV remote to switch programmes. In the end they silently decided just to watch Friends, even though they'd seen every episode at /least/ twice.

Although Dan would never admit it, he would never feel more comfortable anywhere other than on this couch, with Phil's arm draped around him and the other hand grasped in Dan's own safely.


End file.
